Words
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "I'm searching for the perfect words. But I'm not very good with words; this isn't a movie and they won't just come to me at the right moment."


**a/n: Cute and simple, I hope you all enjoy it! It's a little angsty in the beginning but it turns into pure fluff by the end. It's different than my other oneshots..it's shorter and simpler. But i hope you all enjoy it the same!Please review too :) You have no idea how much those reviews can truly help a writer!**

**Disclaimer: Covert Affairs and its characters belong to USA Network (characters welcome). All rights reserved. I'm (sadly) not making any money off of these fics. I just like to play with the characters sometimes..especially Auggie haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Words<strong>

By now, you'd think I'd be used to the constant game; Dancing around the flame, never to be burnt. But the fire couldn't be this painful. Life is cruel and death is kind, after all. Standing back and listening, I feel you every day. You push someone else away, you politely decline, you laugh off their passes. I should be used to this game, but I'm not.

You are clearly the closest friend I have, and there's nothing that can say otherwise. There isn't another person in this world I would rather be closer to. As I stand in front of your house tonight, I'm searching for the perfect words. I'm not very good at words; this isn't a movie and they won't just come to me at the right moment.

Bare footsteps on the pavement, and I can smell your perfume. Jo Malone grapefruit, as always. It's intoxicating.

"If you weren't my best friend, Auggie, I'd be slightly frightened by the fact that you're standing in front of my house in the middle of the night," you joke, hand slipping casually around my forearm in our usual stance.

"Oh good, I was actually just wondering if you were home."

You playfully swat my shoulder, "You could of called, you know."

I shrug and turn in your direction, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Okay," you nod and we head off down the sidewalk. I feel your eyes searching my face for a sign.

"What's wrong?" you ask, worry stitched in your voice.

"Well, it's a lot of things, actually."

You nod, waiting for my explanation. The wind picks up and you shiver. I take off my jacket and silently pass it to you. Surprisingly, you takes the jacket from my hands and put it on; You must have really have been cold not to argue.

"Thanks, Auggie."

We walk in silence for what seems like ages, our footfalls matching on the pavement. The breeze is gathering the smell of your shampoo and detergent and that damn perfume and shoving it into my senses until I feel like I am drowning. I don't know whether to hate it or love it.

"I'm worried," I'm still searching for the right words, "About us."

"Us?"

I nod. I can't find the right words again.

"You don't have to worry, Auggie," I can practically feel your smile, "We're a very good team."

I don't quite have a responce to that so I let your sentence hang in the night air as I search for the words. But I'm not good with words.

You eventually interperate my silence and find the words for me, picking up my pieces as usual.

"But that's not what you mean, right?"

I nod, and we slow our pace.

"Can we sit?"

We sit on the sidewalk curb and I can feel you staring at me, "Annie, I worry about what will happen if I say what I want, or worse, if I don't."

You take a few moments to ponder my words, tucking yourself into the side of my body for warmth. Jo Malone and your detergent and your shampoo are strangling me slowly, hands tightening around my neck. I don't think I can take this for much longer.

"Well, wouldn't it just be easier to just say it and get it over with?"

I want to tell you that I'm afraid. That I'm terrible with words and I could screw this up _so_ easily. I want to tell you that Jo Malone has been slowly murdering me for weeks now and the sound of your heels makes my skin crawl. I wan't to tell you that your voice and your laugh and your very existance brighten my day better than anything else could.

I want to tell you that, around you, I feel like I can see again.

But I can't find the words. I'm terrible at words. And this isn't a movie. I'll just have to go with the next best thing.

"Annie Walker—" Your voice and your touch and your perfume are tearing me apart. I can't take another minute of this. I can feel your gaze and it's killing me, I swear, "I love you."

There's a moment of silence before you quietly breath, "Oh."

It feels like my heart just exploded. My pent-up emotions have short-circuited the wires in my heart and, boom, the carcass of my heart is starting to rot in my rib cage. My brain has recorded your breathy 'oh' and is replaying it over and over and over in my head with the volume turned up as loud as it can go. It sounds like a series of gunshots.

…'OH!' 'OH!' 'OH!'…

"Oh! Annie, I take months to work up the courage to say that, try and try to find the right words, and all you have to say is 'oh'?"

I feel like screaming and running and bashing my head in with a stick. Dying now would solve all of my problems, right?

You simply giggle and lean back against me.

"Auggie, I'm not very good with words either, you know. And I love you, too. Didn't you already know that?"

You… are beyond me. Completely.

"So...that's it?"

"That's it."

"And we took… this long?"

"Yep."

"I—" You turn, and kisses me full on the lips, stopping my sentence somwhere in the depths of my throat. All sane thought left my mind. The next thing I know, it's been twenty minutes and I am walking you home, hand-in-hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"I'll see you, of course, but I'm not quite sure if you'll see me," You tease me with a soft giggle and a playful squeeze of our intertwined hands.

"Ouch. Low blow, Annie," If my smile were any bigger, it wouldn't fit on my face.

"Goodnight, Auggie."

"Night, Annie."

You wraps your arms around my neck and kisse me again.

Maybe, one day, I'll find the right words. Then I can tell you every single thing I think about you. But, of course, this isn't a movie. And, for right now, my words are perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hope you guys liked it! Please review..all are accepted..even flames, if that's the case :) Thanks for reading and please please review!**


End file.
